


Summer's All in Bloom

by alphardhy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphardhy/pseuds/alphardhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only his third day at the lake, in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and Kurt already does not know how—or if—he is going to survive this summer. An overenthusiastic rendition of "Gotta Go My Own Way" from High School Musical may change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's All in Bloom

"I want to remember this summer, but not like this."

Summer drama. _Finally_. It is not that Kurt actually takes pleasure in the suffering of others, he simply is bored to death and needs some kind of entertainment. (It is only his third day at the lake; he does not know how—or _if—_ he is going to survive nearly two months in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He has to admit that it is nice to finally spend some quality time with his dad, Carole and Finn, though.)

Sadly, after those first words comes—nothing, not even an apology, and Kurt's hopes deflate a little. No drama for him. It was too good to be true, wasn't it?

Still lying on the grass near the communal clotheslines, Kurt sighs and stretches lazily in the sun. He is about to start scripting an entire soap opera about Broken-hearted Boy in his head—he is _that_ bored—when a thud makes him lose his train of thought. The thud is followed by a 'damn it', and Kurt figures that the other person must have dropped something, probably their clothes if their location is anything to go by. He thinks of getting up and going to help, but he has finally found a very comfortable position, and the stranger seems to have the situation under control anyway; he—Kurt knows it is a _he_ , perhaps Broken-hearted Boy—has stopped grumbling and is now humming a familiar tune that Kurt cannot make out.

It is not until the stranger starts singing—rather passionately, Kurt has to admit—that it finally clicks with him.

"… We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now…"

 _I gotta go my own way_. Kurt feels _dumb_. He is also ashamed that he had not recognized the song in the first place, but mostly he feels dumb. He had not heard an apology because there had not been an argument in the first place. Broken-hearted Boy—now Kurt is sure it is him—has not actually had his heart broken; he is just pretending to be Gabriella Montez and belting out the damn soundtrack from _High School Musical_ while he hangs clothes on the clothesline. And Kurt would be laughing about the whole situation if he did not find the boy kind of adorable.

He does not know why—he totally does—but he suddenly feels the urge to get up, stretch his legs and check if Finn's T-shirts are already dry even though it is technically impossible, so he takes his sunglasses off and nonchalantly heads for the clotheslines. Do not ask him why he fixes his hair. _Twice_. Kurt does not know either. It is not as if he wanted to impress this stranger. _Nope_.

Broken-hearted-but-not-really Boy is still singing when Kurt gets to the clotheslines, and if he did not have a bit of a crush on him before, he sure does now, _alright_ , because the guy is ridiculously gorgeous. Messy dark hair? Check. Beautiful eyes? Check. Deliciously tanned arms? _Check, sweet lord_. Kurt can feel himself blushing, and for a moment, he is thankful that there are some sheets and shirts between them. But he wants to talk to him instead of just checking him out from behind pieces of clothing, damn it. He just does not know how.

 _Or maybe he does_.

He comes up with a plan to catch the boy's attention after racking his brain for a few moments. He is ninety-nine percent sure that he is going to regret this, but there is no harm in trying after all, so Kurt takes a deep breath and picks up Troy's line, consequences be damned.

"What about us? What about everything we've been through?" Kurt hopes he does not sound as nervous as he feels.

When the boy does not do his part and simply stands there staring at him with his impossibly hazel eyes, Kurt starts freaking out. He is totally regretting it; he is so not going back to the clotheslines. Not today. Not tomorrow. _Not in a million years_. He will tell Finn to—

"What about trust?" The rich timber of the boy's voice startles him.

When Kurt finally glances at him, the boy gives him a bright, slightly mischievous smile that makes his stomach flip. Then he tilts his head, looking at him expectantly, and this time Kurt does not hesitate.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you," Kurt sings in perfect pitch.

"What about me?" Ex-broken-hearted Boy replies, inching closer into his space.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kurt goes on dramatically. And he does not know how nor when exactly it happens, but suddenly he is holding the boy's hands in his. His karaoke partner does not seem to mind, though; he even squeezes Kurt's hands gently before singing his next line.

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you," sings the boy softly, and _is that a tear in the corner of his eye?_ They really are putting on the show of their lives, God.

"I'll miss you," Kurt goes on, making an effort to look as hurt as Troy even though all he feels right now is pure _giddiness_.

They do not finish the song. Kurt bursts out laughing when his partner lets go of his hands so he can brush his fingers across Kurt's cheek, and a few seconds later, the boy is laughing too, the sound rich and warm. Kurt has not felt so light in months.

Silence settles between them after names are exchanged, only to be broken by the sound of Blaine's phone. His name is Blaine, now Kurt knows.

"I, uh. I really gotta leave," Blaine says when he hangs up, his nose scrunching a little. "But maybe we can meet later? At the campfire," Blaine suggests tentatively, biting his lip.

"The campfire sounds wonderful," Kurt replies in a heartbeat, failing terribly at hiding the smile making its way to his lips.

Blaine returns his smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and somehow Kurt knows that he is going to remember this summer.


End file.
